


Undefeated

by LadyMorgaine76



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, From Watford into adulthood and so much more, M/M, Prequel to the whole Carry On/Simon Snow Series, The first time the Salisburys and the Pitches crossed paths, Victorian Era England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: A love story between the heir of the Pitch House and a force of nature from the Salisbury House.Ties in with my Breathe My Love series, so please take this story seriously, because there will be important information here that will appear later on throughout my future fanfics.
Relationships: Alexander Pitch/Jonathan Salisbury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://twitter.com/pitchminyard?s=20](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fpitchminyard%3Fs%3D20).



> Dedicated to @pitchmyniard on Twitter  
> Para a Laura:  
> Amiga! Obrigada por estares sempre lá quando preciso!
> 
> Playlist:  
> https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLy-BKTBLQemVFsNMrLB-qZqXlrqSEYVyK

**New Forest, Hampshire**

**10 of September 2017**

**Blue**

This is not a happy story…

Neither it is a sad one…

It's just a simple story of the two humans I loved more than anything on this magical world and how they loved each other through life and how they still love each other through death, on the Other Side, on the Realm of the Veil.

But first, allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Blue and I am a Dragon!

When we are born, we do not bear names. We have no need for those. A dragon knows who he is. 

Humans however are curious creatures…

Lacking the constant mental attachment to the others of their species, they need to verbalise words. They need to speak their intents.

They need names to call each other.

My human named me. He was just a small child when he chose the word Blue to bestow upon me as a name. We were born a week apart and we grew up together.

His name was Jonathan…

Jonathan Brian Holden Salisbury!

Humans apparently need more than one name to know who they are… like I said, curious creatures.

He had a smile as bright as the sun and a heart as big and powerful as the Ocean! He lived a long tumultuous life and I stood witness to it all. When he left this world, the void in my heart was so great that I couldn't choose another Salisbury to bond with.

Dragons cannot see the future, but sometimes we feel something like a wave of expectation surging through us, like a buzzing feeling that lingers. Bouts of energy coming and going. Those premonition waves keeps our senses on guard.

As I fly towards the mausoleum where _they_ rest, with the Pitch boy on my back and the Salisbury boy astride my daughter, I'm overwhelmed by that buzz. Something compels me to look after them, to protect them. There's something waiting for them in their shared path, and I know I have to be there when it comes!

That is also why I must share this story with them.

They have to know.

They need to understand.

They will carry on their true legacy!

A legacy built on undefeated love!

*********

**_Watford School of Magicks_ **

**_15 of September 1878_ **

  
  


**Alexander**

There's a boy sitting on the grass looking at me and I don't think and I like the way he's doing it so…

He has a laid back stance to him and a smug smile that gives me the impression that this particular boy is made of trouble and grievances and that, at this moment, they're all pointed at me.

Like he's choosing me specifically. For what? I haven't the foggiest idea! But if there is someone who can not even think of stepping outside of the rules, that person is absolutely me…

That's what happens when you're a Pitch, when your own father is the headmaster of the school, your uncle is the Mage and you have a mother that runs her household like a General on a military garrison.

I have learned to keep quiet and lay low around the manor, and be loud, proud and hold my head high around everyone else.

I'm tired…

And I do not have the disposition to deal with wild boys with rebellious streaks that want to stir up problems!

The sun is about to set, filling the Great Lawn with golden hues, swaying through the oaks, making the leafs shimmer. The magic is so powerful on these moments you can feel it sing in your veins!

The eighth years make their appearance with my father at the helm. They're here to start the bonfires that will circle us, the first years, and also the big fire in the middle where my uncle Sebastian will set the Crucible, singing the incantations that will begin the pairing ceremony.

This is the moment when we're cast with our roommates that will be with us until we graduate Watford.

I do hope I am not so unlucky to end up with _that_ boy…

I have a feeling he's my opposite in more than just looks. (Honey blond, tawny complexion and I'm not sure because of the distance, but I think his eyes might be blue) (Not that I'm paying him that much attention. He just stands out purposefully!)

As the darkness sets, the fires grow stronger and we all become silent, expecting…

Uncle Sebastian raises his wand (ivory on a petrified wood handle.) and the Crucible seamlessly floats towards the fire pit, where it rests. I forget about my surroundings, focusing on the golden-red flames crackling in front of me.

We, the Pitches have always been fire mages, it's part of our nature.

It doesn't take long until I feel the pull on the pit of my stomach. It makes me turn around and I'm a bit paralyzed as I see the other boy walk towards the place where I am…

I really don't want to have to put up with him…

I walk forward against my own accord, (it's useless to resist the Crucible. It can be painful even.) and I'm getting closer to him. 

He looks at me…

And suddenly he turns slightly to the right, heading towards some other red haired boy that had been standing on my left.

I let out a relieved sigh, watching another boy coming my way. I could swear I hear the blond bloke laughing at me… or maybe I'm imagining things…

It doesn't matter. 

I reach my hand to the brown haired boy standing in front of me and he shakes it, making our pairing as roommates official.

"Frederick Thomas." He announces himself.

I smile cooly and answer him.

"Alexander Pitch."

"You're the Headmaster's son!"

I was counting on that reaction, of course. I can see on his face that he's pondering the benefits and the drawbacks of being cast with a Pitch.

It's a constant in my life (the entirety of what I remember from my eleven years in this world…) to have to accustom myself with not really having true friends.

They either fear my family, or their own families throw these unwilling playtime companions my way in order to gain the Pitches sympathies and favours.

The next step is finding out where this Thomas kid stands…

"I am." There's no emotion saying this. No pride, no arrogance, nothing. It's just a fact I need to live with.

"Uh… Can't say I envy you…" And he actually rolls his eyes. "It cannot be easy thinking you are actually the only one amongst us all without any bit of freedom to do what you want."

Alright.

So, maybe I was wrong about this kid!

"Don't worry though!" Frederick pats my arm and turns to where the blond bloke is happily chatting away with his new roommate. "From now on, you're in good company. Hey, Jonathan! Get over here!" And to my horror, the other boy drags the red haired boy and rapidly approaches us. His smug smile is also back… 

"This is Jonathan Salisbury. He's my friend." Frederick announces. "Jon, this is Alexander Pitch." Said Jonathan stretches his hand and his smile widens even more. It's like he's been waiting for this. I, for one, am still not happy about my situation, but I have manners, so I greet him.

"You're the Pitch boy, aren't you?" He asks me. I have to say, I expected his tone to come out mocking, but it's far from it.

"Yes."

"I'm Jonathan. But since we're going to be friends, you can call me Jon." He shrugs. He seems honestly convinced we will all become friends! It could be endearing, if I wasn't used to the opposite happening… "You already met Fred and this is Andrew Llewellyn. Andy for his friends. Which you now are."

I raise my eyebrow at him, but he doesn't strike me as being particularly impressed by it.

"Pitches don't usually make friends…" I remind him. And I want to hit my head against the nearest tree…

I'm not exactly clearing up the negative image my family has, am I?

But like I said, the Salisbury kid is positively not impressed by my ways! He simply laughs and throws one of his arms around my shoulders. (He has to stretch to do so.) (He's probably 5 centimetres shorter than I am…)

"There is always a first time for everything and you look like you can use some actually good friends."

"You look like the kind of person my mother would be appalled by…" 

It's just… out of my mouth…

I can't seem to stop myself from acting like a proper git today.

And than he laughs.

Loudly!

It's like he was expecting me to say these types of awful things. 

"Well then, Alex… I can call you Alex, right?" I simply nod. I'm keeping my mouth shut for now. "I guess I'll just have to become your best friend, to properly annoy your mother, won't I? Don't worry, you're with us. Friends look after each other, right?"

Friends.

The three of them are smiling at me. Honest, warm smiles.

Crowley! I think I actually might have made my very first friends!

My mother is so not going to like seeing me become friends with a Salisbury…

I think I'll do just that!

I smile back.

"Boys, you know what? I think we might have some very interesting eight years in front of us!" 

I can feel my father's stern gaze upon me.

I couldn't give a damn. I have friends now.

I take my place next to Fred, Jon and Andy by the bonfire and I swear the stars above us never shone this brightly before!

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mischievous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon messes up.  
> Fred and Andy can't stop laughing.  
> It's left onto Alex to try and make some sense out of his friend's logical reasoning... Or lack thereof.
> 
> Or: The Four Horsemen have a reputation and it's not the best one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still quite happy with this story, even if it's not reaching as many readers as I hoped it would.  
> There are lots of headcanons surrounding the story of Jonathan and Alexander that will tie up with the story of Simon and Baz, and even go beyond them.  
> To those who've been reading: Share your thoughts. Comment on this fic.

**Blue**

My daughter stands guard, as I remain with each of the boys' hands on mine. This is the only way I can actually transport them there, travelling through the memories I have of Jonathan and Alexander. 

Young Basilton has no connection to us (Not yet, at least… he will.), so I need this physical connection between the three of us in order to be able to show him. 

Both of them have been plagued with self doubt, believing themselves not to be the right person for the other one and yet, being so absolutely in love with each other it ripples through the magical atmosphere!

Humans cannot feel these nuances, the way their own feelings affect the magic flowing around us all. But we do.

I see the way they gravitate towards each other, the invisible bond they're unaware of already sharing.

I hope that, as they go deeper into my memories, they understand. They have the strength to get through whatever this life throws at them and more!

They were born with that strength.

It's been bestowed upon them as each drew their first breath, cried their first cry.

They are the ones that will correct and bring justice to the story that Jon and Alex began…

**Jonathan**

Here's the thing about practicing spells…

Be very careful of how you speak those spells! A small difference in intonation, not understanding the meaning of the sentence, or failing to put onto it _the meaning_ you want to, may end up in a serious mistake.

The good thing of practicing in your chambers, is that no one's here to see me!

The bad thing?

I'm currently stuck on the ceiling and there's no one to help me down…

Oh!

Hold on!

I can hear them outside!

Thank Merlin! I have been stuck for over an hour, this is not funny at all and I'm getting hungry...

**Alexander**

He's on the ceiling…

I swear to Morgana, Jon is on the ceiling.

Stuck.

I mean, it's not like in the last six months of school, he hasn't come up with stupid things to do…

I wish I could say we're always successful, but unless you measure success by the times we end up in my father's office in the Weeping Tower, then I'm afraid we're most definitely not…

Andy is trying quite hardly not to laugh at his roommate, while Fred just doesn't give a damn about the way he's cackling at Jon's predicament.

This is my life now…

Trying to be the voice of reason within my group of friends…

It's hard work.

"What did you do?" I ask Jon, ignoring our laughing companions.

"I was trying to practice a levitating spell." He informs me, crossing his arms, which makes the whole picture seem even more pathetic.

"And just what did you use?"

" _Flies an eagle flight_..." 

I slam my palm against my forehead at that.

Shakespeare can always be tricky by nature. There's a lot of metaphorical subtext that can easily change the entire point of a spell. This is one of the classic authors in which the intent of the mage casting the spell must be absolutely clear. You have to _know_ , to be certain and have no doubts about your abilities and objectives, or it may backfire.

Like being stuck on the ceiling instead of actually floating on your own accord…

I hear Fred behind me, slapping on Andy's shoulder.

"I bet you're damn happy you weren't here when he messed up the spell, uh? You'd probably be stuck in the ceiling too!"

Andy simply rolls his eyes, taking out his wand and pointing it at Jon, who's practically growling on the ceiling. (Because he thinks he can get whatever he wants, if he growls loudly enough…) (He usually does. That's just how Jon is…)

"If I'd been here, he wouldn't be in this predicament." Andy tells us, pointing with his other hand to the ground. "It might be advisable to either spell the floor fluffy or get one of our mattresses here."

Spelling the floor fluffy isn't that hard, even for first years like us, but I'm inclined to let Jon fall face down on his bloody mattress instead, because it's less comfortable.

Maybe it will teach him not to try and cast third years' spells!

Right... 

Fred and I take the mattress out of the bed and place it on the floor. 

Jon is looking right at me. 

He knows I could spell the floor and make his landing easier.

He also knows why I chose not to. That's a pity…

He should count himself lucky we're not in the mood to just let him fall on the floor. No spells and no mattresses!

But the two assholes on the quarters right under Jon and Andy's would certainly hear the noise and go straight to my father's office and I would appreciate not going back there so soon.

" _As you were!_ " Andy casts.

It's an easy spell that, with the right intent, can pretty much reverse the most basic spells.

And it's also useful to tidy up our quarters when we're in a hurry. (It won't clean anything, but things out of place will go back to where they were.)

Or to erase any evidence that the four of us went to the kitchen.

Or to my father's office when he's absent.

Right now, it's getting Jon unstuck from the ceiling and giving me the satisfaction of actually seeing him fall on the mattress face first!

I'm going to remind him of this blunder for a very long time…

Fred and Andy help him up while he simply stares at me.

Jon points at me.

"You. Are. Un ungrateful. Friend." He bites off. For some awkward reason, I kind of enjoy watching him like this.

"Why, I'm appalled! It's a perfectly good mattress!" I won't laugh. I won't laugh.

"Spelling the floor would be much better and you know it!"

"This was faster and safer." I really want to laugh at the way his face reddens when he's mad at me. There must be something really wrong with me…

"Let's go, Andy… These two are gonna go at it… again!" Fred huffs, before dragging Andy towards the door.

I hear Jon speaking in time with me.

"What do you mean with that?"

Andy sighs loudly and Fred shakes his head, like there's something we're missing.

"Nothing, nothing…" Fred says. 

And then, they just leave.

Jon points at the door and gives me an inquisitive look.

"Does it look to you like I know?"

"Ah, well…" We both shrug. "Where were we?"

"You were about to accuse me of choosing the mattress over spelling the floor, just to get on your nerves, I believe."

"Yes, that. Well, you did!" 

I cross my arms and Jon points his chin out. 

"Maybe now you'll learn not to try spells that are too advanced for us." I tell him. But he still won't back down.

"Albert can do it!" He counters.

"Your brother is a third year." I remind him. "And he's better at the classics too."

He deflates visibly, throwing himself into the mattress, sitting there, staring at me.

"Albert this. Albert that." Jon mumbles, and I feel the mood changing. "Don't tell me you like him better too…"

"No. I like you better. You're my best friend." And I mean it.

The thing is, Jon loves his older brother. He really does. He's just at this awkward phase where he's just Albert's brother, at Watford. Which was to be expected, since it's Jon's first year and Albert has been top of his class since the beginning.

But Jon has some self doubt issues underneath his bravado and cockyness. He's just coming into the full potential of his magic and he feels like he's not good enough.

There's so much potential he cannot see in himself…

"I just want you to stop getting yourself in trouble because you want it all to too fast, too soon…" I sit beside him, throwing my arm around his shoulders. "It's only been six months! Don't rush things. Focus on the basic spells we have been given to practice."

"Basic spells are boring…"

"Basic spells are the foundation on which our magic grows stronger."

Jon peers at me and gives me a wan smile.

"You're starting to sound like Professor Greyson."

"Well, he's right!" I pull him closer to me, smiling back at Jon. "Hey… are you still mad at me?"

He rolls his eyes at me, with a chuckle. 

"Pfff… Fat chance of that! You're still stuck with me as your best friend!"

"Good."

"Now can we go have our tea and scones?"

Jon gets up, helping me up too. I laugh at him as we both leave his quarters to go looking for Fred and Andy.

"Always thinking with your stomach…"

"Excuse me! I'm growing! I need food to do so…"

I stop suddenly and turn to him, getting closer to Jon. Then, I do the one thing that gets him fuming.

I take my hand. Place it on the top of his head and, very slowly, drag it across until it touches the point where my nose begins.

"Still shorter than me."

"Why you…"

And I take off running down the stairs, with Jon on my heels.

On these moments, I can't help but to imagine my parents faces if they saw their son, the heir of the House of Pitch, behaving in a way they would undoubtedly consider to be appalling…

It makes it all even better!

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, but it was more of a "look at these assholes! Now you know more about their personalities!" than actually about the plot itself.


	3. Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's second year.  
> The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse have gained a reputation...  
> One that mainly gets them in trouble and grounded.  
> Planning a payback towards a telltale schoolmate, turn into a deeper search into their own minds and hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come cry with me...  
> I think I need to stop listening to classical music while writing...

**Alex**

The second year at Watford is supposed to be the year when you're finally completely settled into its routine, when things become harder academically speaking, but easier on every other aspect. No troubles. 

Except if you're part of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse!

Let me explain whom they are:

It's me, Jon, Fred and Andy…

I'm part of a rambunctious group with _that_ name.

We're _notorious_!

And, I swear to Morgana, Jonathan Salisbury revells on that fact!

We've been called to my father's office more times than I care to count and if anyone thinks the fact that he's _my father,_ helps us, then I'm afraid to inform that it most certainly does not!

Kitchen duty has become such an often used punishment by now, that we've started seeing it as a hobby and a way to unwind from the academic stress…

Luckily enough, the kitchen staff, especially the cook, has taken a liking to our band of misfits and she convinces my father that we hate it there.

Which is why he keeps on sending us there.

If we keep this up, I'll perfect my sour cherry scones recipe! (Yes, I like to bake. It's soothing.)

Miss Stewart even tried serving them at tea time and everyone liked them. Not that I want anyone to know I made them! Can you imagine? The Pitch Heir becoming a pastry chef instead of taking his 'rightful' place as the new Headmaster? Wouldn't that be something?

Anyway…

Where was I? Ah, yes… We're notorious! And always on our way to the Headmaster's office.

The last time, James Lansfield (One of the arseholes in the quarters under Jon and Andy's) went telling on us. (Well, on Jon. But we're always hauled alongside him.)

And that's the reason why Jon and I are picking out stinky peas from a bush he found on the Wavering Woods, planning to use on almost every personal item he has… 

Because we're like that!

Fred and Andy stayed behind. They're supposed to be covering for us, spelling each other on turns to sound like us, so James and Oscar believe the four of us are in Jon's room studying...

"Each time I look at you, there's this lingering question that comes to my mind…" I give Jon a sneer. (He's never impressed.) He smiles at me, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"How did you get so lucky to have me as a friend?"

"No, Jonathan… most definitely not." I get up. My legs were starting to burn from crouching in front of the bushes. "The question is 'Why?'"

"Why what?" He turns his blue eyes to me. I swallow. 

"Why are you so... _You_!?" I gesture towards his entire figure. "Why is it my burden to put up with you?"

He laughs.

His laughter is almost musical, for someone who can't sing to save his life...

"Could be worse!" And he takes a step closer to me. (It shouldn't bother me.) (It does. I don't understand why…)

"Oh, really?" I cross my arms. Jon has this uncanny way to make me feel defensive. Not in the bad way. I don't fear him. He's my best friend. It's something else. I can't explain it.

He continues, not noticing my internal struggles.

"The Crucible could have cast us as roommates…"

He's got a point!

I don't know if I would have what it takes to have Jon as my roommate… 

"Jon… You're my best friend." I swallow down on my occasional 'whatever-this-is' that makes my breath catch in my throat at times and throw my right arm around Jon's shoulders. "But I guarantee that I would quite likely smother you in your sleep."

(I wouldn't.) (He knows it.)

"You keep telling yourself that, Alex…" His smile gets gentler, like I've just complimented him, instead of implying I'd commit murder, if I had to be his roommate.

**Jon**

He's always so on edge lately…

I'm starting to think he's getting quite done with my antics.

Not that he ever shies away from my preposterous plans. But there's this new constraint to him that was completely absent on our first year.

I can't help but wonder if there are times he regrets becoming my friend…

But his arm is around my shoulders now. And he's not shying away from me leaning in.

"Aren't you afraid one day you'll get caught? You could be expelled from Watford!" He asks, his grey eyes on mine. (I like his eyes. I know he's a boy too, but I can't help but like his eyes a lot.) (I like his hair too.) (I like him. But I can't tell him...)

"Why should I be scared?" I ask. "Of what? Losing other people's good opinions on me? That horse has left the barn a long time ago…" It's true. I never truly cared for what others think of me. Only my friends and close family. "Notoriety? My social status? Alex… I have learned with my father that there's only one thing in this world worth fearing its loss…"

"What?" He squints at me and his warm breath is so close to mine, that I feel a compulsion to push him away. I don't. I want to remain this close. "Love, Alex! Love!" I'm just a kid. Just a kid. I'm twelve. I shouldn't be feeling my heart pound in my chest just because I said the words 'Love' and 'Alex' in the same sentence. It's too soon. I'm just a kid. I'm just twelve. "To love someone," (Like you, Alex…) "and be loved by them!" (We can't, we can't, we can't…) (Never. Not ever.) "I hardly remember my mother, but I know of their story." I push on. I break away with my internal line of thinking. Talking about my parents grounds me. Keeps my sanity afloat. "They were the few lucky to have fallen in love and be deemed worthy of each other by their respective families and allowed to marry." It's true. It's was true love. I just wish I had witnessed it too. "My home was built on love and it was my mother and father who built it! When my father lost her, he could have closed himself off and yet he poured all of the love he has in his heart into raising me and Albert." I was three, Albert was five. Dad made sure we'd never feel like something was lacking. He gave us more than enough love and never avoided speaking of our Mum. "He tells us often that we carry our mother in our hearts and souls and it's up to us to carry her legacy. To remember the world she walked on it and she gave her best to anyone that was lucky enough to cross her path!"

I stop, because I must. I hope I'll grow up to be the kind of person my Mum would deem to be quintessentially Good!

"You speak so highly of her all the time…" Alex has a soft demeanor to him. I think he likes it when I tell him these personal stories. Like I give him a small peek into something he wished he had.

No one should have to put up with Lord and Lady Pitch as their parents… sometimes I wish I could take Alex away from all of it! "My father says she was a force of nature! She was the sun! His sun! Grandma Eugenie likes to call Albert and me 'Jane's rays of sunshine'... Did you know my mother's middle was Alma? It means soul in Portuguese, Spanish and Italian. And I've always been told hers was beautiful!"

"I envy you, Jonathan…" He sighs. His arm falls from where it stood on my shoulders. I instantly miss its warmth...

"Because I have no mother?" I give him a smirk. I smirk at him as my mind goes off again. I'm imagining things I can't have... again...

"No…" He smiles brightly and I swear I could cry... "Because you have this enormous capacity for love in you. You give it easily and without second intentions." (I would give it to you…) (No. Stop. Don't think about _that!_ ) "Because you'll receive it, not selfishly, but cherishing it. You see the good in people, in the world even, and when the world disappoints you in some way, you take it in stride and you don't allow it to make you bitter… pardon my french but, you are a fucking ray of sunshine, Jon!"

I'm twelve years old…

I'm just a boy…

Alex is a boy…

I think…

Is this what grown ups call 'falling in love'?

Because I don't want it. It hurts.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I keep on smiling nevertheless...

"Please do. I can almost picture your mother, sitting on the gazebo in your estate's garden, happily rubbing her expanding belly and singing to you! I bet they were deliriously happy each time they welcomed their newborn children into this world… Me? I was an obligation. An imposition. A suitable bride was procured for the Pitch heir and they were ordered to provide for an heir, lest the title would be passed onto one of my cousins or given to the very elusive relatives we still have back in Poland…" I never knew Alex felt so… despairingly sad about his family, but it's there. It's on his frown. On his clenched hands. On his darkening eyes.

"That's… a very gloomy vision on your very existence, Alex." My voice comes out a whisper, like anything louder could break Alex. Like he's fragile, made of the most delicate glass, and one misstep from me could shatter him.

"And quite real. My mother hated carrying me. It was a nuisance to put it mildly." His eyes… there's so much pain… Oh, Alex… you're breaking apart and I'm breaking with you...

"You don't know that!" My voice feels hoarse. My throat hurts.

"Oh, but I do, Jon! I do! She's had no issues whatsoever to say as much in front of me to others, on various occasions." Tears stream down. I think it's both of us.

He's still standing tall.

Back painfully straight.

Hands clenched so hard, his knuckles turn white.

Silent tears down his cheeks.

It breaks my heart.

I want to take him away from all the pain.

I want…

(I want, I want, I want…) (But, what?)

"That's horrible! Alex!" I throw myself towards him. I pull him closer. I hold him. He's practically vibrating in my arms. I hold him tighter like my embrace could put him back together. "You are in no way a nuisance! You're my best friend and I hold you most highly in my esteem, alright? Do not, for one minute, believe yourself to be unloved, because you have me." (I love you) (I'm sorry…) "And Fred. And Andy. If needed be, I'll lend my whole family to smother you with love!" I break…

Alex breaks…

He sobs…

Weakly at first. Than they come out of him like wild waves on a stormy sea. I don't let him drown. I hold him.

We fall to our knees holding onto each other. (I feel like I'm holding on to dear life…)

We cry. Together…

**Alex**

I feel washed away…

It is not a solution to my problems with my parents...

It's not a miracle cure for my constant feelings of sadness and uselessness…

But being sheltered in Jon's warm embrace allows me to, just for a minute, find some solace.

I don't know what I would do if I did not have Jon.

Even if there are times I don't know how to react to him. Even if I don't understand all I feel about him. 

_For_ him!

I'm just a boy.

I'm just twelve.

I have time to sort myself out.

I can't quite tell how long it's been, before the tears stop and I calm myself down. We remain sitting down, next to each other, silently…

I break that silence first.

"I...uh... thanks...Jon… Honestly, your support and friendship means the world to me… thank you…" I smile and it feels like things might be alright for now.

"I'm very good in providing support!" He grins. Because he's always the first to try and lighten the mood up.

(He has his dark moments too.) (I always know.)

I get up and offer him my hand.

Then, (because I'm an arse.) I rest my arm on his head, leaning. (I'm taller than him. Even more than on our first year.)

"That you are…" 

He gives me _that_ look… the 'you're this close to getting on my nerves' look.

"Seriously? I'm not _that_ short…" He groans.

"Short enough." I'm still not removing my arm...

"I can reach some things quicker than you." 

"Like what, Jon?" I chuckle and he slaps my arm away. "The bottom shelves?"

He shakes his head at me. But he's smiling.

"Shut up and hand me the basket." I do. 

"Picked enough stinky peas already?"

"What do you think?" He turns to catch the pile of peas on the ground. He has to be careful handling them or his hands will smell like he farted on them…

(Seriously… those things crushed? It's a nightmare!)

"I think James is going to kill you…" He's not worried. James his a weak mage. I'm surprised he passed the trials at all! I wonder if his father paid for his entrance?

"That'll teach him not to tell on me to your father." 

"You know this will find a way to come back and bite us right in our rear ends, don't you?" I remind him, because it mostly does…

I can already see ourselves marching towards that dreaded office again!

(I can always use the time to perfect my sour cherry scones recipe! I think they need more butter…)

"You can say arse, Alex… it's just the two of us…"

"Let's just go… I bet Fred and Andy are having way too much fun saying the most preposterous things and being loud _with our voices_ , if I must remind you!" They would! People will come to us saying 'I can't believe you said that!', and we won't know what _that_ even was!

I proceed to walk towards the school and I can hear Jon trying to catch up with me.

(My height is mostly in my legs. When we sit side by side, Jon's torso is longer, so he seems a bit taller than me.. until we get up. Then the illusion shatters!)

"Wait for me, you git!"

I let him catch up with me. I stop. I look at him.

"Oh, no you don't…" He waves a finger at me.

I start running.

He runs after me.

We laugh.

We're just kids.

We're twelve.

We have our whole lives in front of us!


	4. Sheltered In Your Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Pitch's birthday has arrived.
> 
> And there are a world of surprises waiting for him.

**_Blue and Snowdrop_ **

_ "Please father… not yet…" _

_ "But the boy must know!" _

_ "You haven't finished the story yet." _

_ "Alright, child." _

10th of June 1880

**Jonathan**

It's Alex's birthday and I can't figure out what to offer him.

He's rich.

He has everything.

Anything I offer him will look dull compared to anything his parents buy him in order to substitute for the one thing they won't give him…

Love.

_ Love _

I thought a lot about it all throughout this going year.

I compare him to everyone I meet. I compare him to every girl I see.

It's not the same. It can never be the same. 

It's not that I don't like girls whatsoever! They're pretty to look at and all but…

Alexander… he's… different.

Beautiful. Captivating. Intelligent. Sensitive.

He's the bright full moon in the firmament of my dreams!

I'm a boy.

He's a boy.

But I love him.

I would give my life for him. I would open my wrists and let all of my blood flow out if that was what I took to save his life!

Sometimes I think I was born to find him and to love him.

Love is all I have worthy to offer him…

That and absolute trust!

Everyone knows about _ our _ dragons.

_ No one _ knows about _ Us! _

I'm going to show him.

I'm going to let him know the depths of my trust!

**Andrew**

It's kind of adorable the way Alex and Jon think we don't know there's something on the verge of happening between the two of them…

Fred and I are unfortunately aware of the scandal it would be if anyone found out that two boys fancied each other! Especially in this school!

Specially from two of the most reputable families in the World Of Mages!

Sure, let's discuss the Old Classics and the Greeks and the Romans, but let's not incur on the fury of Queen Victoria with feelings that used to be seen as natural in the ancient world…

So, Fred and I pretend we don't know.

And we protect them.

And we'll always will!

**Alexander**

It's my thirteenth birthday.

My father came by before our first lesson to wish me a happy birthday and offer me the eighth edition of the Encyclopædia Britannica.

Because that's exactly what I needed, right?

(I'd rather have anything by Oscar Wilde, but I'm convinced the Old Man would ship me back to Egypt!)

Doesn't matter. I'm only interested in what my crazy friends have planned for us tonight. (Probably will get us into trouble.) (I cannot find it in myself to actually care anymore.)

But first I need to wait for Jon!

He says he's got something extra planned for my birthday!

How ominous…

He told me to meet him after tea at the Wavering Wood's edge. So, I'm here.. waiting…

He's still not here!

I sit by one of the cedar trees,hoping he won't take long.

I'm about to close my eyes when I hear it.

Wings. Flapping. Huge wings, by the sound of it. Leathery.

Wings of a Dragon.

I stand up as fast as I can, watching the skies in the direction of the sound.

There he is! Dark Blue, glittering in the setting sun!

Astride him, Jonathan Salisbury himself!

I smile widely. He smiles back at me.

"So, that's my birthday present?" I joke.

Blue circles around me, landing gracefully on the meadow.

"Thought you'd like to appreciate the full setting of the sun on Blues' back." He jumps off Blue and quickly comes to join me. "By the way, Happy Birthday!" He winks at me. My heart stops for a second. 

Jonathan has that effect on me now…

Well…

Sometimes I think he always did.

I ignore the speeding of my own pulse and walk towards Blue, who lowers his head until he reaches me. I touch my forehead with his and he allows me this proximity for as long as I need it.

He lays down on the ground and points me in the direction of his slender and long neck. I approach it and wait.

Blue nods in approval and I lift myself up. Jonathan sits behind me afterwards.

There are too many emotions running through me to quantify them…

Blue takes off and I feel like this is the best thing that could have ever happened to me!

He flies slowly and softly, gaining altitude beyond the trees.

The horizon stretches in front of us. The sky is now completely golden and we're far from Watford.

We keep on flying and I watch as the gold turns to orange and to red.

The night is almost upon us.

"Last birthday surprise…" I hear Jon whisper into my ear. I turn back when I feel the sudden movement behind me.

Jonathan is not there!

Jonathan is _ gone! _

My only thought is  _ "He fell!" _

I look under us but I see nothing…

"JONATHAN!!!" I can't help it. I start to panic.

I hear laughter…

His laughter!

(I'm going to kill him…)

I look upward. Where the laughter came from.

I look up…

...and he's…

He…

He's flying!

On his own!

Jonathan has wings! 

Jonathan has _Dragon_ wings!

Beautiful, majestic, red Dragon wings!

(And a fucking tail! An honest to god dragon tail!)

He's smiling. The asshole is smiling! He's flying over us and he's reaching for me, arms outstretched…

I reach for him.

He pulls me up.

And suddenly, I'm in his arms.

I'm flying in the night sky with Jonathan's arms around my waist and my arms around his neck.

He's looking at me. Bright blue eyes taking in the light of the waxing crescent moon. (We should do this again when it's full moon! I can only imagine his eyes then!)

He's beautiful…

"This is my gift to you." He whispers. "My family's secret. I'm a Walking Dragon, Alex…"

"I… I thought that was a myth!" I still can't take my eyes off of him.

"As you can see, it's not. But we're not accepted anymore like we used to be centuries ago." He pulls me closer.

"I'll never tell anyone. I swear." I can only think I want to be closer…

But we're just kids…

**Jonathan**

We're only kids…

And we can't do this…

**Alexander**

We can't. We can't.

**Jonathan**

He closes his eyes and I…

I…

**Alexander**

I feel his lips touch mine and it feels like an eternity and not long enough at the same time!

**Jonathan**

We kissed!

I kissed Alex!

He kissed me!

Merlin and Morgana!

This happened. This _ really _ happened!

We remain holding tight, floating in the night sky.

I don't know what to say…

I don't know what will happen from now on…

**Blue**

_ They do not know it, because they can not see eachother with the eyes of a Dragon, but they shine like a star! _

_ They cast the same light as if they were halves of the same celestial body that only now reunited! _

_ Their souls belong together. _

_ Dragons can't see the future. But we have feelings of things to come… _

_ Alexander and Jonathan's story has only just begun! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
